Friends Beyond the Walls of Time
by Ichigo -usagi Wizu
Summary: Mikage was left in the church grounds during the mass... he learned about how is friendship and... will Teito regain hs friend again, even in a completely different form? one-shot, complete


Ehm, everybody should know but for the sake of formalities I will repeat it once more.

I, Ichigo-usagi wizu have no right whatsoever to have the 07 ghost as my own, as I know I neither have the money nor the skills to possibly create such a piece.

I consider this story as 'cute' myself, as I always loved small little creatures in every story I read.

There it is, the fan-fiction 'Friends beyond the wall of time'

A pink little creature with a furry build and long ears of a bunny hopped down the way of the Barsburg Church in hopes to find his master. He looked to the east… there's no sign of the pipsqueak bishop candidate whatsoever.

"Pya?" the little creature squeaked as he scanned his surroundings for the sign of the midget ex-slave around. The church grounds were especially quiet today, as the mass is undergoing, leaving but several nuns and children playing around in joy.

Hakuren, the fox-face candidate who had been his roommate altogether with Teito was also nowhere to be seen in the Area. The cheerful voices of little kids gathering up and trying to mimic their favorite bishops or ghosts actually attracted his attention.

"Hey, let's play seven ghosts!" one of the children said, suggesting all the others who followed up in joy.

"That's a good idea!" another one of them exclaimed, but one of the children only curled up on a tree root. He didn't seem to like the idea of playing, no that he had talked to other people anyway…

"Garrett!" one of them called upon the caramel-haired kid who just shrugged the voice off. "Do you want to play or not?"

"… Leave me alone…" that was the answer he gave, not properly fitting the behavior of a 6-year old kid.

Suddenly Mikage got an idea. He leaped for the kid and bit its hand, causing him to jolt up and shout in pain as the seemingly innocent creature tasted the sweet and salty taste of the small drips of blood his small fangs could get into.

"What's up, Garrett?" The children asked in shock as he jumped in a kangaroo-like style and tries to lick out the blood by himself.

"I… I think a bug bit me…" he said in both embarrassment and comfort in his face. Not long after that the nuns came with a very big chocolate cake. On it was the icing; 'Happy Birthday Garrett! We love you!' the boy's eyes immediately lit up in a pleasant shock. He could feel his own tears filling up the eyes and finally came into an overflow as it rained down his cheek.

"Garrett, we knew you were all alone since the Kor took your mother…" one of them said.

"But never forget that we will always by your side!" the female one added as she put a thumb up. "We made this cake with the help of the nuns, I'm pretty sure you'll like it!"

"Now, for Garrett…" Sister Rosalie said as she lit up the candle with a match. "Say happy birthday!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GARRETT! WE LOVE YOU!" all of them cheered and still with happy tears in his face he made a wish and blew up the candle.

"I wish we will be together forever, as friends!" He exclaimed, blowing the fire out of the candle. Everybody cheered again, and before they knew it the mass had ended and it was already the near of dusk, Mikage was all alone again. He strode his way trying fruitlessly to fly using his wings, and finally ended up in the pond, where Razette the mermaid was singing in the most beautiful voice.

"Burupya!" The little fyulong exclaimed as he leaped for the singer. Razette quickly recognized the creature and reached for the fluff-ball but failed; causing the dragon hatchling to fell inside and almost suffocates in lack of air. In quick reaction the noel mermaid picked her scale and fed it to Mikage, giving him the ability to breath underwater. They dived to the bottom of the pool and to the pink creature's surprise changed her face to that of Teito's. In delight the tiny fyulong clung itself to the mermaid's body, and Razette carved the word 'friends' on the pond's floor, and drew the faces of Mikage with her. He nodded, and with a happy squeal tried to scribble Teito's face and also Hakuren's, though he failed miserably.

The mermaid chuckled, and they resurfaced to the park.

------------------------------------

"Mikage, where are you?" Teito Klein looked for his pet dragon as he had finished his training with Castor for the moment. He had been put in a ridiculous test by Frau from the dead morning so he had to leave the poor creature all by himself. "I'm afraid he's lost…"

"You worry much, Teito" Hakuren said as he eyed the holes in his hand inscribed by the little creature gnawing on it. "I'm pretty sure he can defend himself"

True to the Oak's words, Razette waved at the two partners and pointed the little dragon, carving something in the ground.

Teito and Hakuren were caught in a big, great awe as they saw what the fyulong had been scribbling with all his might.

It was the drawing of Teito and Mikage with the writing 'friends' between them, even bigger than the size of the furred creature itself.

It nearly drove the jade-eyed teenager to tears, and he hugged the dragon hatchling tightly "Of course we are friends, Mikage. The best of friends"

And they left the park and headed to the dormitory…

Mikage let out a loud "Burupya!" as he was carried back indoors, and waved paws to Razette who also gave him the same reaction before splashing back to the pool.

"Geez, Mikage, you made Razette busy watching over you" Teito sighed as he scratched the little dragon's back. "Be more careful, okay?"

All that answered him was a delightful "Pya!" and the bishop candidate put a palm on his face. "Anyway, good night, Mikage!"

But Teito Klein himself never knew that there was a small arrow pointing to the drawing of Teito. It said, "Chibi!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it! Do you like it? Please give me a feedback! This is my first 07-Ghost Story ever so I would like an honest one and maybe flames… that is if you feel like it. +v+


End file.
